The objectives of this study are: 1) Does Keterolac control blood pressure in the subject; 2) is the effect transient or sustained; 3) is the effect the result of non-specific response or secondary to relief of pain; and 4) if the effect is non-specific, is it opioid mediated or non-opiate mediated. No data are yet available.